slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuart Warf
Stuart Warf is a member of Virtual Wrestling Entertainment where he currently serves as a member of the Board of Directors and is in charge of the visual production elements of the shows. He also plays the Co-Chairman role in the VWE alongside Benbe Kirax. Stuart first joined the wrestling scene in 2009 when his podcast network (Rezzed.TV) branched out into recording wrestling shows initially with RAGE Fighting Championships and then Virtual Wrestling Entertainment. Before Wrestling (2006 - 2009) Stuart joined Second Life in 2006 when the early podcasting community discovered Second Life and saw potential to grow and interact with their shows audience and this happened just before the virtual world grew to what it is today. During the early days he formed a nightclub for podcasters called "The Podmafia Club" as well as persuing other ventures. One venture that never went past the concept stage was "SLW", a weekly wrestling show that would have taken place at The Blarney Stone on the Dublin sims, an idea that was never completed due to a lack of knowledge towards Second Life at the time. In early 2008, Stuart would go on to form the SL Podcast Network (SLPN) which brought in a number of active Second Life related podcasts at the time. The network would eventually become Rezzed.TV in 2009 after issues arose with the trademark for Second Life in the community. The decision was made to start doing more video shows in mid-2009. RAGE Fighting Championships (2009) In the middle of 2009, Stuart began looking for various sports venues to record for the Rezzed.TV network in order to bring an alternative to other "sports" programming in Second Life. After a while it came down to looking at two different types of sports, Wrestling (which would have been DCWF) or Mixed Martial Arts with RAGE Fighting Championships. After looking at DCWF and being unsure of the companies fate at the time, Stuart contacted Royce Boa to see if they'd be intrested in being televised. Part of the deal was including the taping of their wrestling brand of shows and it was at this point where Stuart began looking at the wrestling industry more and knowing some of the names in the business. The tapings of RAGE Battlegrounds took place from August 2009 up until December 2009 when tapings went into a hiatus period due to RAGE not contacting Rezzed.TV in regards to any more events. Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (2009 - 2011) 'Rezzed.TV' At the end of November 2009, Stuart was contacted by Loody Graves to see if he'd be interested in recording the first ever Wrestleseries event. Initially he was hesitant to tape the event as it was less than a week before the event was supposed to happened but he decided to check out the company anyway. After witnessing the event of Wrestleseries, Stuart decided to continue taping episodes of the VWE programming. Originally it was going to just be the weekly editions of Primetime being taped but this quickly changed to EDGE being taped as well. The shows later went live in March 2010 in order to meet the growing demand for the shows at the time. The shows continued to be taped live by Rezzed.TV until March of 2011 when production was taken over by MetaMix TV. 'Anonymous Chairman' In November 2010, Benbe Kirax stepped down as the Chairman in order to return to the ring as an active wrestler. The VWE was then taken over by a new Chairman who, for the sake of making clear cut decisions without influence of other wrestlers, decided to remain anonymous for the time being. As time went on the Chairman began to form a group to help control the VWE, in which this group of people who would relay messages to the VWE fans. These people were Xannder Schumann the Third and Seth Cameron. The Anonymous Chairman continued to send messages using these two people as well as statements delivered through the VWE website called "The Chairman's Diary" until the reveal of his identity. 'Ascension' At Frostbyte 2011, It was finally unveiled that Stuart Warf was the Anonymous Chairman and during the unveil the formation of a group known as Ascension was born. During a 2 on 1 handicap cage match in which Seth Cameron faced off against Bryce Ketterley and Loody Graves, Bryce turned on his mentor Loody and broke his arm by jumping from the top of the cage. Over the following months the stable grew in power and began to dominate the VWE and the stable grew to include Surik Oanomochi and Bannock Ogg. Ascension continued to face off against various VWE stars until September 2011 when the group began to disassemble, with Seth Cameron leaving the group after his loss to Benbe Kirax and then the removal of Bryce Ketterley and Surik Oanomochi. Shortly after this, Stuart decided to leave the VWE after a disagreement with an upcoming free-per-view event. New Blood Wrestling (2011 - 2012) 'Development' After leaving the VWE, Stuart helped Loody Graves out in the formation of New Blood Wrestling by helping to produce graphics and arenas for the group. Most of the time was spent developing concepts and ideas to bring an alternative brand of wrestling in Second Life. Most of the work done was done towards developing the first big event, Proving Grounds. 'Assault Wrestling Federation' As part of NBW's creation it joined the Digital Wrestling Alliance and signed one of the hottest wrestlers in the DWA at the time, David Hawk Actor, who had become increasingly frustrated with the management of both OEW and AWF for stripping him of both companies World Heayvweight Championships. Stuart Warf arrived in AWF on the 10th of October to announce the New Blood of Wrestling and inducted David Hawk Actor into the companies roster. The following week, Stuart declared that David was the first ever NBW World Heavyweight Champion. 'Aftermath and Exit' New Blood Wrestling would then go on to have it’s first free-per-view, Proving Grounds in January of 2012 and two weekly TV tapings. Before the taping of the third edition of the show, Stuart was released by Loody Graves and the company later rebranded into Virtual World Wrestling Federation. Return to Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (2012 - Current) 'Return to the Company' Less than an hour after Stuart had officially been cut from NBW, Stuart was contacted by Seth Cameron to clear the air on issues that lead to him leaving the VWE and a week later, Stuart returned to the VWE after Seth Cameron officially left the VWE. Stuart was then put to the task of developing graphics and building stages for the Free-Per-View events and rebuilding areas in the VWE. 'Managing Kevin Faust' Stuart Warf officially returned on-screen at BeachBrawl 2012, when he appeared on the stage during a triple threat match. During the following weeks he would look over several matches following his return before announcing that he was managing Kevin Faust. Stuart would continue to manage Kevin through his feud with Kevin Faust before stepping behind the curtain once again in November. 'General Manager' Stuart returned to the VWE on the first edition of Primetime in 2013. He announced that during the break that the VWE Board of Directors decided that an additional authority figure was needed for the VWE and that Stuart's experience in the past made him the ideal candidate for the job. Over the course of the year Stuart would interject himself into various situations to maintain stability. 'Interim Chairman' 'Co-Chairman' Category:VWE Roster Category:VWE Hall of Fame